1. Field
The exemplary embodiments generally relate to aircraft floor panel installation components and systems and in particular to panel support fasteners for fastening floor panels.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Aircraft floor panels are generally a composition of two sheets separated by a honeycomb core structure. For example, referring to FIGS. 15A and 15B, a representative floor panel 1000 for an aircraft is illustrated. The representative example of the floor panel 1000 generally is a composite layer structure including a first surface layer 1000T, a second surface layer 1000B and a honeycomb layer 1003 disposed between the two surface layers 1000T, 1000B. The floor panel 1000 also includes one or more insert 1001 having an insert body 1001B and insert flange 1001H with the insert body 1001B extended through an aperture located at an edge 1000E of the floor panel 1000. The one or more insert 1001 provides anti-crush bearing surfaces to fasten the floor panel 1000 to a seat track of the aircraft. A flange thickness TI of the insert flange 1001H prevents the bottom surface layer 1000B from contacting the seat track, thus creating a space along the edge 1000E between the floor panel 1000 and the seat track.
Without support in the spacing formed between the floor panel 1000 and seat track, the edge 1000E of the floor panel 1000 is subject to deformation when pressure is applied to the edge 1000E. Support is conventionally provided with cork tape 1002 adhered to the second surface layer 1000B between each insert flange 1001H along the edge 1000E. However, this increases the time it takes to install the panels and also increases the weight and cost of the panels.
Conventionally, floor panels in an aircraft are mounted using an e-nut system with support provided by the cork tape. The e-nut system is generally a blind side fastening system utilizing an expandable nut and screw combination for fastening two objects together to form a structural attachment. The e-nut includes radially flexible fingers that, after passing through the insert and corresponding hole in the seat track, expand against the hole in the seat track preventing the screw and nut from being removed and securing the floor panel to the seat track. The insert and lower flange provide support to the floor panel edge which is subject to point load crushing. E-nuts are generally expensive and add significant cost to the aircraft as they are used in large numbers.
It would be advantageous to provide a system which removes the need for cork tape as structural support and serves as a template to locate nuts allowing a blind side installation of the floor panels, reducing cost and time to install the panels.